


Not All Presents Are Bought

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FFXValentines, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gladnis, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Prompto has no idea what to buy Noctis for Valentine's Day, so he decides to cook him dinner. That's all well and good, except things don't go quite according to plan.





	Not All Presents Are Bought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the FFXV Valentine's Gift Exchange for graveyardsoup (Twitter). I wanted to post it yesterday, but my computer charger crapped out and I didn't get the new one in the mail until today. Either way - enjoy!!

“It feels like Valentine’s Day snuck up on me this year!” Prompto huffed out between sit-ups.

“Haven’t gotten a gift for Princess yet.” Gladio stated more than asked, a slight smirk curling his lips.

The larger man sat on a nearby bench doing bicep curls with a dumbbell the blond knew he himself wouldn’t even be able to move. That was the curse of having Gladio for a gym partner - the man could bench press Prompto without breaking a sweat. He’d actually proven it once. The blond himself wasn’t a pushover despite his thinner frame, but he would never be able to outmatch his friend on any of the equipment.

“No, I don’t know what to get him!” The blond whined as he let himself sprawl out flat on his back following one last sit-up. He closed his eyes and heaved out a breath dramatically, earning a deep chuckle from the other man.

“Well, what did you get him last year?” Gladio asked as he put the weights back and grabbed a towel to wipe down the bench.

“The newest game in the Dark Shooter series.”

“I didn’t know anyone actually liked those. They’re terrible.” The larger man commented, making a face of surprise and maybe a little disappointment.

“Oh you have no idea, but he loves them.” Prompto replied as he stood up and stretched.

“Okay, so video game is out because I’m not allowing you to feed his awful taste. You could get him a new pillow. That kid loves to sleep.”

“I’m totally telling him you said that.”

“Go ahead. I’m not afraid of him.”

Prompto made a noncommittal sound as headed for the locker room, still short on ideas of what to get his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day. He’d been hoping Gladio might have been able to at least point him in the right direction since he’d known Noctis for so long, but the effort had proven futile. He’d already tried pumping Ignis for information, but that had only gotten him a laundry list of foods his boyfriend didn’t like.

At this point, he was very seriously considering trying to cook for Noct because at least it would look like he’d put some effort into it. Maybe Ignis would give him a crash course. And that was how a week later, Prompto ended up in his boyfriend’s apartment cooking his little chocobo-loving heart out while Noctis was in class. Ignis, Six bless his soul, had let him in and provided two easy recipes to work with. The advisor’s scheduled hadn’t allowed him to actually teach the younger man anything, but he’d assured Prompto that the recipes were simple as long as he followed directions.

After Ignis left, Prompto had stared at the neatly written recipes for a long time, reading and rereading until he’d memorized them. A few times he’d gotten distracted by the perfect scrawl of Ignis’ penmanship, but eventually he got on track and set to work pulling out everything he would need before starting. The instructions suggested taking out everything and prepping them ahead of cooking for a smoother assembly, and dammit he was going to follow the instructions to the letter!

Once he’d cut up all the ingredients for the rice bowl, he stepped back to admire his handiwork and grinned to himself because maybe this could really work. If it didn’t? Well, then he was present-less, so it had to work. Taking a deep breath, he put a pan on the stone then turned on the heat.

 

***

 

Noctis sat in class, head propped up on his hand and eyes slowly drooping closed, as the professor droned on. It was his last lecture of the day and easily the most boring one too. Today’s lesson, however, seemed to be extra painful. Likely it was because he was looking forward to an evening with his boyfriend. On top of that, it was Friday and his schedule was clear for the weekend. He would finally be able to sleep in and no one would bother him. Yeah, that was probably it.

Either way, when the professor announced the end of class, Noct was the first one out of the room. He hurried outside and beelined for where Ignis was always waiting to pick him up. An excited grin took up residence on his lips as he moved to get into the car, but it fell a bit when he saw his adorable blond boyfriend was not in the backseat waiting for him like usual.

“Hey Specs, where’s Prom?” He asked, settling in.

“He said he had a few things to do today and would meet you at your apartment.” Ignis replied casually as he headed towards the prince’s residence across town.

“Oh.” Noct hummed, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice and posture.

“Don’t sound so upset. Did you expect him to spend the day pinning away while you were in class?” The advisor teased.

Noct rolled his eyes even as he laughed, “No, of course not.”

The rest of the drive to Noct’s apartment was fairly uneventful. Ignis wished him a good evening before leaving to spend the rest of the day with his own sweetheart. The prince wondered how long it would be before Prompto got there as he let himself into his apartment, but paused in the doorway midway through his thought as he tried to figure out what smelled so good.

Dropping his bag and slipping off his sneakers, he padded quietly into the kitchen to find his thin, freckled boyfriend carefully setting out two bowls of food. The table was adorned with a small vase boasting a single red rose and a plate with a heaping helping of Noct’s favorite cookies.

After setting the bowls down, Prompto turned to grab glasses for drinks and jumped when he came face-to-face with Noctis. “Oh geez, Noct, you scared me!”

“Sorry.” Noct apologized, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s freckled nose. “So what’s all this?”

“Well, I couldn’t decide what to get you so...I made you dinner. And cookies!” The gunner explained shyly as his gaze travelled to the floor and a blush bloomed over his cheeks, tinting his ears a fierce red.

“You made this?”

“Well, Ignis helped.” The freckled blond admitted, “He gave me the recipes.”

“Recipehs?” Noct repeated, mimicking Ignis’ accent and sending his boyfriend into a fit of giggles.

Smiling, Noctis sat down at the table while Prompto grabbed them drinks and sat down across from him. They made small talk in-between bites and Noct hummed about how good everything was, filling Prompto with pride and maybe a little guilt.

 

***

 

“So you ran out because Blondie couldn’t do it alone, huh?” Gladio asked as he listened to his boyfriend narrate the story of how Prompto had called him nearly in tears, worried he’d messed everything up.

The advisor had rushed to Noct’s apartment, worried the well-meaning blond might burn the whole building down. He’d walked into the apartment to find the younger man standing in the kitchen with a plate of perfectly baked cookies and not much else. Big, fat tears rolled down freckled cheeks as he explained that he’d done his best and it just wasn’t quite enough.

Feeling awful for the younger man, Ignis had gone out and purchased all new groceries, as well as a candle to mask the smell of burnt chicken. He returned, put on an apron, and walked Prompto through the entire recipe step-by-step. In the end, the freckled man had actually cooked the meal like he wanted - just with a little help.

“He tried, and the cookies he made on his own were quite good. Either way, I believe Noctis will be pleased.”

“Well, guess I can forgive you cutting lunch short for Chocobo.” Gladio chuckled. “Long as it doesn’t happen every time. Otherwise, I’m going to have to have words with him.”

“I think he will stick to more conventional gifts from now on.” Ignis stated, a small smile curling his lips.

“Good, I want you all to myself.” The larger man grinned as he placed a kiss to Ignis’ lips.

 

***

 

“So Specs actually came over and helped you cook dinner?” Noctis asked as he sat beside Prompto on the sofa half-watching some cheesy romance movie that was on TV.

“Yeah. I panicked and turned the heat up too high, burnt the chicken to a crisp.” Prom replied with a sheepish grin. His guilt over having not made the meal entirely himself had gotten to him and he’d spilled the beans while they debated what to do with the rest of their evening. He wasn’t sure what Noct’s reaction would be, but he didn’t think it would be amusement. Imagine his surprise when Noct had burst out laughing.

“I just can’t believe he left Gladio hanging at the restaurant to come help!”

“I know, right? He left Gladio for another man.” Prompto cracked with a grin, sending Noctis into another bout of laughter.

“I’m going to have to remember that one and tease Gladio for it!”

“Heh, so were the cookies good at least? I made those myself.”

“They were perfect.” Noctis replied with a soft smile, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek while subtly pushing a present into his lap. He carefully studied the blond’s face as he sat back, memorizing the way blue eyes puzzled over the small box.

“What…?”

“It’s a present. Open it, dummy.” Noct laughed.

Prom bit his lip as he tore at the paper then carefully removed the lid to the box. He pulled out a pair of tickets and stared uncomprehendingly for several moments before his brain processed what he was reading. He lowered them enough to look at his boyfriend, blue eyes wide as salad plates.

“Oh. Em. Gee. Really? Really really? You’re taking to the chocobo ranch for a race!” Prompto squealed.

Noct opened his mouth, but never even had a chance to respond before he was being smothered by his excitable boyfriend. Kisses were dropped all over his face as laughter bubbled out of both boys.

“I love you!” The blond proclaimed, “Best Valentine’s Day ever, burnt chicken and all!”

“I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Prom.”


End file.
